Stories Coming Soon
by LucyBrick123
Summary: These are some Ideas of stories I will be doing but it will take a while to do. Review to which one you like the most.


Hello this is Lucy here telling you about new ideas for Fan fiction. I actually never thought of having a fan fiction account so I have a couple of ideas in store so here we go. I will tell you the tittle and a small sentence about it:

1. Zane and Pixal go on Dates, One shots: This will be a bunch of one shots of Zane and Pixal going on dates. There will be fluffiness! Rated T since my twin sister will help me in the making out scenes. (Read profile to understand) Characters in the story: Zane and Pixal.

2. Ninjago County Fair: Everyone goes to the county fair and has fun...not really. There will be fluffiness, fears and throwing up. Characters in the story: Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Pixal.

3. The Virus: Pixal gets down sick with the Flu, and being the robot she is, she is surprised. And Jay, always coming up words, he calls it 'The Virus'. Zane takes care of her but being careful not to get sick. This a sweet sick-fic. One shot or two. Rated T (You will see why when it comes out) Characters in the story: Mostly Zane and Pixal.

4. Accepting: You think it was easy for Zane to be Pixal's boyfriend? Wrong. Cyrus didn't let accept Zane at first since he is overprotective of Pixal. To Cyrus, Pixal just wasn't his assistant, she was like a daughter to her and seeing her go away was hard. This is a sweet one-shot. Rated K+. Characters: Cyrus, Zane and Pixal.

5. Glacier shipping: I still not sure what the story is going to be about. Rated T.

6. Ninjago Vines: The gang have there own Vine account called 'Ninjas_Rule_123'. All of them start messing around but things get really embarrassing . Rated T. Characters in the story: Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Pixal.

7. First Fight: Zane and Pixal started dating and have had a wonderful relationship. They thought they would never have a fight but they were wrong. Happy ending, don't worry! Rated K+ or T.

8. Hot Summer Days: It's summer. The sun is burning. The temperature is 100 Fahrenheit. Everyone is really hot. Rated T.

9. Military Surprises: These are going to be one-shots of family going away for the Army but there will be surprises. Characters: Everyone.

10. Immature Lloyd: Lloyd may look like a grown up now but that doesn't mean he doesn't stop making pranks. Found out what mischievous things that Lloyd does. Rated T or M. Characters: Lloyd, Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya and Pixal.

11. Ninjago Songfics: These are one-shots of everyone singing a song in every chapter. Rated T. Characters: Everyone.

12. Can't Remember to Forget You: This a one-shot songfic but this is more different if you have seen the video. Rated M. Characters: Nya and Pixal (Singers)

13. ZaneXPixal Fanfiction: I still don't know what I'm going to name it but it is about the gang going to a club and they all get drunk, even Zane and Pixal. Rated M. Characters: Zane, Pixal, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and Lloyd.

14. The Twindroids: Ever since the Final Battle, Zane has been really lonely knowing that his father was going to die soon. Sure he had his brothers but Zane wanted something even more. Children. Rated T. Characters: Zane, the twins: Zoey and Zane Jr.

15. Ninjago Highschool: Sensei Wu has enrolled them to Highschool, but no one liked the idea except Zane. He has never been to school since he was a robot. Zane doesn't think he will survive this place. Rated T. Characters: Everyone, mostly Zane.

16. Pixal goes to Highschool: Pixal always wanted to go to Highschool with the rest of her friends and her boyfriend, Zane. She wanted to be part of society but all of that is about to change when Pixal starts to get bullied. Rated T. Characters: Everyone, mostly Pixal.

17. Cards Against Humanity: Ninjago version: The gang decides to play the new popular game 'Cards Against Humanity'. The losers have to post an embarrassing picture of themselves in their Instagram. The game starts well but things get a little dirty. Characters in the story: Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Pixal. Rated M for cussing and sexual things. (This may be a one shot or two shot)

* * *

Okay, these are all of my Ideas (For now). Review which ones you want to read the most or the ones that sound confusing. Some of these stories my sister is writing so not all of them are mine (She mostly doing the Rated M ones). See You later!~


End file.
